


Fooled Around and Fell in Love

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: College, Dean's a grumpy waiter, M/M, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does his rounds again a few minutes later, and the kid with the weird bleach job is still alone.  With a sigh, he goes to the table anyway.  “Are you still waiting?” he asks.</p><p>Seth checks his phone.  It’s 8:45 and there’s no word from the guy.  “Yeah.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Or, the one where after making plans with a guy, Seth gets stood up, and his only company is his grumpy, annoyed waiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooled Around and Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation with homo_pink. Hope this one's better than the last grumpy waiter fic you read!

Seth checks himself out one last time in the mirror before heading out, outfit looking casual, like he’s ready for a good time. He made plans the day before with a guy he met on Grindr to go meet at one of Seth’s favorite places. It’s a little hole in the wall dive bar, but they have greasy food that tastes delicious, a few pool tables that have seen better days and a live band that plays alt rock every Friday. And they don’t ask for ID.

With a grin at himself, he leaves his apartment to get to the bar on time. It’s 8:20 now and they’re meeting at 8:30. If he leaves now, he’ll get there just in time to be fashionably late. 

Only, when he gets there, the guy he’s meeting hasn’t arrived. So, Seth gets a table for two and sits. He doesn’t order yet, because he’s not sure how the night is going to go. It could be the kind of night where they drink a couple beers, maybe do a few shots, then leave to go to one of their apartments to fuck. Or it could be the kind of night where they get an appetizer, entrée, dessert, then go back to one of their apartments to fuck. He likes both options.

The guy that comes around to take his order is mildly annoyed when he doesn’t order anything, says he’s waiting on someone else to arrive before he makes any decisions. 

Dean rolls his eyes then heads back to the kitchen. It’s still his first week. He hates it. He’s trying to break into the wrestling business, but paying for wrestling school costs more than he anticipated, and now he’s stuck waiting and bussing tables for some extra cash. He tells himself it’s for the best, that it’ll help him have a better future, but goddamn, it sucks. Clocking in, clocking out, listening to his boss bitch and moan, taking orders from people. And time here means time he’s _not_ studying wrestling, not chasing his dreams and passions. Even though he tells himself this is a necessary step to achieving his dream, he still doesn’t want to be here. 

He does his rounds again a few minutes later, and the kid with the weird bleach job is still alone. With a sigh, he goes to the table anyway. “Are you still waiting?” he asks.

Seth checks his phone. It’s 8:45 and there’s no word from the guy. “Yeah.”

“Ok.” Dean walks away, getting more annoyed by the minute. He’s not even going to get a tip out of this guy, shit. 

It’s another ten minutes or so before he goes back. “Still waiting?”

Seth looks up from his phone where he’s been texting the guy, getting no replies back. “Uh, I’ll just get a water I guess?”

“Oh. A water. Sure thing.” Now that’s just a kick in the crotch. Not like there’s a line out the door waiting for tables, but if there _was_ , he’d be costing Dean money. He’s been sitting alone at this table going on half an hour and he’s ordered nothing of substance. 

When Dean brings the water back, he receives a pathetic sounding, “Thanks.”

“Yeah, whatever,” he mumbles as he walks away.

At least the live band is still playing and the music’s good and it’s taking a bit of the edge off Seth. He’s sipping his water, knowing that he’s been stood up, but thinking that maybe, _maybe_ there’s a chance that he thought they were meeting at 9:30. It’s already 9, so another half hour wait shouldn’t be too bad.

By the time Dean comes back around, he doesn’t know what to say. He’s been told to ask how everything tastes, ask how the meal’s going. But he can’t. He can’t ask how the _water tastes_. “How’s… how’s things?” he decides on.

Seth shrugs. “He’s just running late.”

“Did you want anything else?”

“I’ll get the soft pretzels,” he says, because he’s actually getting hungry, and he’s getting pretty bored and at least he’ll have something to snack on as he waits. 

Well, at least there’s something that’ll get him a tip. “I’ll put that right in for you.” He doesn’t go back to the table until the pretzels are ready. But when he does go back, half blonde kid is still there alone. He doesn’t know why he suddenly feels a pang of guilt. It’s not like he feels bad for the kid, or anything. 

As Seth pulls apart the pretzel, he keeps looking up whenever the door opens. And each time he looks, he becomes more disappointed. Each time he’s let down by the door, he checks his phone, only to be let down again and again. Nothing. Not a single message. Not a sorry I couldn’t make it, not a something came up, not even a you’re such a sucker for thinking I’d hookup with you. They exchanged dick pics, dammit!

He’s still alone when Dean comes back for the empty plate. 

“I think I’ll get the house salad,” Seth says. He’s here, he might as well eat something. 

“I’ll be right back with that,” Dean tells him. 

The kid definitely got stood up, he thinks as he brings the salad out to the table. Though he doesn’t know _why_. Sure, he has weird hair, but he’s awfully cute. And those aren’t thoughts he wants to be having about a customer that he doesn’t even care about.

When Dean comes back, he’s got a tall glass of beer in hand, sliding it on the table in front of the dejected looking kid. He’s not sure if he’s actually old enough to drink, but they’re in a college town, he’s pretty sure none of their customers are old enough to drink. Hell, he’s barely old enough to drink, himself.

“What’s this?” Seth asks, looking up into the blue eyes of his grumpy looking waiter. 

“It’s on the house.”

“What?”

“Just drink it before my manager finds out about it, ok?” Dean replies.

“Ok.” Seth offers a small, but genuine, smile at that. At least he’s getting some free beer out of the deal. He takes a sip and relishes the cold drink.

Once Seth is about halfway through his beer, not paying attention to anything aside from the beer and his phone, the scrape of a chair against wood floors sounds out and his head snaps up. Only, it’s not the guy he’s supposed to meet. It’s his grumpy waiter sitting across from him.

“Hi?”

“Hey.”

“What, uh… what are you doing?”

“I have no idea. Sitting, I guess,” Dean replies.

“I mean, why here?” Seth asks.

“Why not here?” In all honesty, Dean really has no clue why he decided to sit down across from the sad, lonely kid in the bar. 

“I’m supposed to be meeting someone…”

“You got here an hour and a half ago.”

“I know.”

“I don’t think they’re showing up.”

Seth sighs. “I know.” 

Suddenly, it gets really quiet. Seth realizes quickly that it’s because it’s 10 and the band is done playing for the night. He’s been here for practically their entire set with nothing more than a couple pretzels and his now a little less annoyed than before waiter for company. 

“Well, I gotta get back to work,” Dean says awkwardly, standing up from the table.

“Ok. Thank you, by the way.”

“For what?”

“The beer, the company,” Seth says. 

“No problem. You, uh, want your check?”

“Yeah. Like you said, I don’t think he’s showing up.” As Dean walks away, Seth keeps his eyes down, focused on the table. He never imagined he’d be stood up, and he certainly never knew how much it’d hurt. Who stands someone up when all it was ever meant to be was a meal and a quick hookup? 

When Dean comes back, he not only sets the check down, but also a plate with a big piece of pie on it. 

“What’s this?”

“Pie?” Dean replies. “If you don’t want it…”

“No. No, I mean, thank you.” Seth gives him another smile and maybe Dean smiles back a little bit, too. Maybe just a little quirk of his lips. Maybe just enough to show off his dimples.

After Seth finishes the pie, he picks up the check and leaves a very generous tip, because not only was he given free beer _and_ free pie, he took up a lot of the waiter’s time. Dean, he notices, spotting the name of his server on the check. 

Once Seth leaves, Dean goes to clean up the table. He’s surprised by the amount of the tip left behind for him, and wonders if maybe it is true that better service gets better tips. He doesn’t think about it much more than that, just pockets the cash and tells himself that it’s all for wrestling.

~~~

It’s another week before Seth goes back out after his previously failed hookup. Only, he’s not planning on meeting anyone this time. He gets to the same bar as the week before and asks, “Is, uh, is Dean here?”

“Yeah, he’s here tonight,” she answers.

“Could I be at one of his tables?”

She takes a look at her seating chart and nods. “Follow me.” Once she seats him, she asks, “Are you waiting on someone else?”

“No. Not tonight. Just came to enjoy the music.”

She gives him a little nod, then heads back up to her podium where another group is waiting.

“You’re back,” Dean says, seeing half blonde kid sitting alone yet again. 

“I am. I, uh, I actually come here a lot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I like the music and the food’s good. And knowing I won’t get stood up tonight is kind of an added bonus.”

“You’re here by yourself?”

“There’s nothing wrong with going out to eat alone once in a while,” Seth tells him.

Dean shrugs his shoulders. “Never said there was. What can I get for you tonight?”

“What was that beer you brought me last week?”

“PBR,” Dean answers. He knew he couldn’t give away the good stuff without the manager noticing, so he had to go the cheap route. And most college kids don’t care.

“I’ll have a PBR and those pretzels again,” Seth tells him. 

A few minutes later, Dean’s back with the food and beer, setting both down in front of Seth. “I was just told you asked if I was here?” Dean says it more like a question, because he’s a little confused. He doesn’t know why anyone would ask for him specifically. And he definitely doesn’t remember giving this kid his name last week.

Seth feels his cheeks redden just a bit. “Yeah, actually, I did. I guess, uh, I just liked your company last week?”

“Really?”

“I mean, well, yeah.”

“I guess I was the only company you had last week,” Dean replies.

“What?! No! I mean, _technically_ , yes, but… but still.”

Dean gives that little quirk of his lips again, showing off his dimples, and Seth thinks they’re really cute and that Dean’s face is really cute and that his curly mop of hair is really cute. “Thanks. Uh, I should probably get back,” he says, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Seth says, giving Dean a smile. He takes a sip of his beer and tears off some pretzel, dipping it into one of the sauces, hoping Dean comes back soon.

He does. It’s just to see how things are going, and to see if he wants an entrée. Seth orders something a bit greasier this time and again waits for Dean to come back.

When Dean comes back with the food, he takes a chance and sits down across from Seth again. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” Seth asks.

Dean shrugs. “Just nice to sit down once in a while.”

“You do this with all the customers that come in here?”

“Nah, just the ones with weird hair that come in by themselves Friday nights.”

Seth grins. “Good to know.” He’s not really sure what to say now, though. Because he think he’d really like it if Dean stayed with him for the rest of the meal, and maybe he’d like it if the night ended how last Friday was _supposed_ to end.

“So, you give up on the guy who ditched you last week?”

“Yeah. Never heard a peep from him after,” Seth says. “Guess it’s no great loss if he can’t even show up to get laid, right?”

“Right,” Dean agrees. Dude definitely isn’t worth it if he willingly passes up a guy like Seth. 

“Uh,” Seth takes a bite of a fry, then goes on, “so, I didn’t recognize you. I mean, before last week, I’d never seen you here before.”

That’s right, Seth told him earlier he comes here often. “I just started last week. I needed some cash and this place was hiring.”

“Paying for school?” Seth asks, because he looks about the same age as him, and he has a job himself at the school’s library during the week to bring in a little extra money for school.

“Kinda. Wrestling school,” Dean admits.

“That’s so cool!” Seth says, eyes lighting up. “I love wrestling!”

“Really? Most people think I’m an idiot for doing it.”

“What? No way! That’s way better than going to school for engineering. I mean, it’s all fine and dandy and you make good money, but wrestling is _way_ cooler.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess it is.”

“It definitely is. Are you in a school right now?”

“I’ve looked into it. Found a good one in the area, that’s why I’m here, but I needed the money upfront, so, no, not yet.”

“Do they do shows around here?” Seth asks.

“Yeah, once a month, like, the last Saturday of the month, something like that, they put on a show here.”

“We should go to one,” Seth blurts out. He then proceeds to shove his burger into his mouth, because did he just ask Dean out?

“You’d wanna go to that?”

When Seth finishes chewing, he replies, “Yeah.”

“You know it’s not, like, big league stuff, right?”

“I know. You gotta start somewhere, right?”

“Yeah, ok, their next show is in two weeks. Anyway, uh, I really gotta get back,” Dean says, having taken way more time sitting with Seth than anticipated. 

“Of course, of course.”

They’re both smiling when Dean leaves the table this time.

By the time Dean comes back with his check, Seth’s finished his food and has written his name and number on a napkin. So Dean can keep him informed on the wrestling show situation, Seth insists. 

Dean pockets the napkin and then, once he’s back to the table, Seth’s gone, but he’s left another generous tip. Honestly, Dean has no idea what’s going on between them, but he kind of likes it. He doesn’t remember the last time he did the whole flirting, exchanging numbers and shy smiles gig. Maybe never. When he wants to fuck, he goes to bars far seedier than the one he’s working at and picks up anyone willing. This is different. A good different.

~~~

Seth can’t make it in the next Friday. He’s got a group project for a class, and the only day they can meet is Friday, since one of the girls is going home for the weekend, and the other guy in the group is working the next two days. So he gives up his Friday night. 

But it’s ok, because he and Dean have been texting back and forth since the week before, keeping in touch. Dean’s texts are always short and he always takes forever to reply, which he learned is because Dean still has a flip phone and spends about two minutes alone trying to get to the ‘s’ key. He tells Dean he won’t be able to make it, and he really can’t help the grin on his face when the sees the reply of _ok :(_. 

~~~

The next week, Seth goes back to the bar, only he’s not able to get a seat at one of Dean’s tables. He sits at the bar, instead, drinking his beer and eating his pretzels. Dean makes it a point to come up to the bar once in a while to say hi in passing. It’s better than nothing.

There’s a bit of a lull for a while, and that’s when Dean stops by to talk to him about the next day. 

Just before Dean has to take off to go back to checking his tables, Seth asks, “Is this, like… a date?”

“I guess you could call it that. Do you want to call it that?”

“I wouldn’t mind calling it that,” Seth replies after a moment’s thought.

“Me, either.” Dean smiles, then heads off to clear off some tables and bring some people their food. 

And Seth smiles, too, because he’s going on a date with Dean.

~~~

They meet up, Seth picking Dean up in front of his apartment building. Dean tells him where to go. Once they get there, Dean has to buy them both beers, because Seth finally confesses that he’s only 20 and not actually old enough to buy alcohol. “Figured,” Dean mumbles, though he buys them the beer anyway.

They both have a blast, cheering and booing, shouting and clapping, ooo-ing and aah-ing. They buy another round of beer, two hotdogs apiece, a bag of chips and some candy bars and pig out.

By the time the show’s over, Seth’s already saying, “We should come again next month.”

“You’d wanna do this again?” Dean asks, walking along next to Seth out to the car.

“Yeah, that was awesome! And I’ll definitely go once you’re actually in the ring.”

Dean’s a little surprised by that one. He has no idea how long it’ll be before he actually starts wrestling events, and he honestly never thought that Seth would stick around him for that long. Sure, one date is great, it’s one more date than he’s been on in years, but Seth’s talking months, if not longer, into the future. “I’d like that.”

Seth smiles, then unlocks the door for the both of them. Once they’re both in, before starting the car, Seth asks, “Uh, did you wanna come back to my place?”

“Yeah,” he answers. 

Seth’s smile grows even wider. He then starts up the car and drives them both back to his own apartment. His roommate Roman is there, but he’s too preoccupied with his own girlfriend he hardly even registers the door opening and closing. It’s only when his girlfriend lifts herself up and looks over the top of the couch that he does the same, sitting up to give Seth a friendly salute before all his attention is back on her. 

“Did you want anything to drink?” Seth asks, somewhat awkwardly as they walk past the kitchen. It’s weird, he’s had guys over his place before, many times, but it’s always been after meeting up at some seedy bar, or just finding each other on Grindr, always for some quick fumbling around to get each other off. But now he’s here offering Dean something to drink, and he has no idea if they’re actually going to get each other off. He kind of hopes so, but he won’t be totally disappointed if they don’t, because he just likes Dean’s company.

“Nah, I’m good,” Dean says.

“Ok. Well, uh, I mean, did you wanna…? My bedroom is…” Seth points behind his shoulder. 

“You always get this nervous when you’re about to see a guy naked?” Dean asks.

“Am I about to see you naked?” Seth asks in return.

Dean quirks an eyebrow at him. “Was getting naked not in the cards when you asked me back here?”

And, really, Seth has no clue why he’s acting the way he is. This is nothing new to him. They go in his room, they kiss, they get naked, they touch each other’s dicks, they fuck. The end. Only with those other guys, he never got to know about their dreams in life, never promised to go to an event of theirs once they make it big, never went out of his way to see them. And he’s doing that with Dean. 

He doesn’t want to fuck things up with Dean. Because he kind of wants to go on another date with Dean. And maybe he kind of wants to _date_ Dean.

“No, getting naked is good. We can do that. If you wanna do that.”

“I’m ok with doing that,” Dean answers.

Before Seth can say anything else stupid, he pushes Dean through his bedroom door and presses their lips together. He shuts the door with his foot, fumbling around a few times before actually finding it, closing it with a little more force than intended, unknowingly disturbing Roman and his girl once more.

Seth grabs at the hem of Dean’s Sabu t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head, tossing it to the floor. Dean does the same in return, letting Seth’s t-shirt fall at his feet. Their hands start to move all over the other’s bare skin, their bodies a total contrast of the other’s. Seth is all smooth, clean shaven, where Dean is all hairy chest and happy trail. Neither are overly muscular, their stomachs somewhat soft under each other’s hands. 

Hooking his fingers through Dean’s belt loops, he pulls Dean in even closer to him. Once Dean’s hips are flush against his own, he starts to undo his jeans, pushing Dean’s pants and boxers down where they pool around his ankles. Dean breaks off the kiss to toe out of his shoes and pull off his socks. He kicks everything to the side, leaving him naked and hard. And he wants Seth just as naked. And hard.

He reaches out, popping the button of Seth’s jeans open, then slides the zipper down. Just as Seth had done to him, he works his tight jeans over his hips, at the same time hooking his thumbs into his boxer briefs and sliding them down his thighs. Seth quickly removes his shoes and socks so he, too, can kick his clothing out of the way. And once he’s left standing there naked and hard, he’s pressed right up against Dean again, this time their whole bodies touching and rubbing against the other’s. 

Seth’s hand slides down from where he’s gripping at Dean’s hip to wrap around both their cocks. He can feel the little gasp Dean lets out, as their lips are still fused together, tongues tangling in their mouths. He slides his hand up and down a few times and gasps himself when Dean tilts his head just so, breaking their kiss, but taking his bottom lip in between in teeth, pulling just slightly. “Feels good, Seth,” he says.

“Yeah,” he agrees. When he feels Dean’s hand join his, he closes his eyes and drops his head back, enjoying the sensation of Dean’s hands on him, pleasuring him. He lets out a moan as their thumbs both rub over the sensitive tip of his cock. “Can I fuck you?” he asks, forcing his eyes open to look at Dean as he awaits an answer.

Dean’s blue eyes meet his own before their lips meet again. “Yeah,” Dean breathes into the kiss.

They kiss and fumble their way to the bed. Dean flops down on it, then scoots his way up to the pillows. Seth roots around in his top dresser until he finds lube and condoms. Grabbing the bottle and foil packet, he quickly joins Dean on the bed, scooting himself up tight in between Dean’s spread legs. He leans forward, pressing a quick kiss to Dean’s lips before sitting back up again. Flipping open the bottle, he squirts some onto his hand, coating his fingers. He runs his fingers up and down the crack of Dean’s ass a few times before stopping right at his entrance. 

“C’mon, Seth,” Dean urges him along. He hasn’t been on the receiving end in a while, and he knows he’s never looked forward to it as much as he is right this very second. He wants to feel Seth in him, wants Seth to fuck him good. 

With that, Seth pushes the tip of his index finger into Dean, working past the tight ring until the entire digit is inside. He pulls out and pushes in several times before pulling out completely. The next time he pushes forward, he’s using two fingers, Dean’s hole feeling even tighter around him. “That’s it, Dean. Gotta get you ready for me.”

Once Seth starts pushing in with three fingers, Dean tells him, “Please, do it soon.”

And who’s Seth to deny him that? Tearing open the packet with his teeth, he spits the torn foil off to the side, then rolls the condom on. He pours a little more lube onto his cock, slicking himself up good. He manages to scoot his body even closer to Dean’s, holding himself as he pushes forward. He watches as the tip enters Dean, watches as his entire cock enters Dean’s body. “Oh, shit,” Seth breathes as he’s totally engulfed by the tight heat of Dean’s ass. 

Dean’s cock is resting against his stomach, not completely hard anymore, but a few quick jerks of his wrist solve that problem. Once he’s fully hard, he moves his hand much slower, leisurely stroking his cock up and down as Seth stays seated in him. “You gonna move?” he asks. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Seth answers, feeling a slight blush crawl up his face. He knows this is the worst time to get embarrassed, he’s already _inside_ the other man, but the fact that he got so lost in the other’s body so quickly has him a little shook up. He grips onto Dean’s legs, which have draped themselves over his shoulders and pulls his hips back. When he pushes back in, he moans as that heat envelops him again. 

They develop a rhythm between them, Dean raising his hips up to meet Seth on his thrusts into him. Then Seth shifts, moving his body more on top of Dean’s, practically bending Dean in half, as he moves his hips faster. And the change of angle is just what Dean needed, as he feels Seth hit his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. “Fuck yeah,” he cries. “Do it again. C’mon, Seth, right there. Fuck, right there.”

Seth keeps fucking into Dean hard, striking his prostate with each thrust. He’s still gripping Dean’s legs, palms sweaty as they continue to fuck and move with each other. Dean doesn’t care that Seth’s hold on his legs is maybe a little too tight. Everything else feels too good to care. Seth’s hitting his prostate over and over and he’s still stroking his cock and letting out moans and swears and he knows that Seth’s name is on his lips every other word. 

“I’m so close, Dean,” Seth says. “Tell me you’re close.” He’s had his eyes closed for a while, he realizes, because once he opens them he’s looking right down into Dean’s face, those blues staring right back at him. 

“Yeah,” he answers. “So close.” He starts moving his hand faster, more erratic, as that tingle in his belly starts and his balls tighten up. His hips arch up off the bed, muscles clenching around Seth’s cock as he spills onto his abdomen and chest.

Seth’s right there, too, filling up the condom as he comes in Dean, feeling his ass tighten even more around him. His back arches, cock thrusting in impossibly deeper as he rides out his orgasm, Dean’s name the only word Seth can speak at the moment. 

Still breathing heavily, Seth leans back onto his heels and slips out of Dean. He pulls off the condom and tosses it in the trash near his bed. He misses and it ends up landing on the floor. “I’ll be right back,” he says. Tossing out the condom on the way out, he picks up his underwear and slips it on before heading to the bathroom to get a washcloth for Dean. He’s back soon enough and cleans Dean up of the mess left on his body. “So…”

“So,” Dean repeats, drawing lazy shapes on Seth’s arm with his fingertip. 

“You’re staying the night, right?”

“If that’s an invite to stay the night, then yeah.”

“Yeah, it’s definitely an invite to stay.” Seth is smiling at him, eyes sleepy, body relaxed.

Dean’s eyes are just as tired and body just as sated, and he smiles, too. He forces himself out of the bed, though, to find his underwear so he can head to the bathroom. “Question.”

“Yeah?”

Dean slips into his underwear and then asks, “Now that we, ya know, fucked, are you still gonna come visit me at the bar?”

Seth cocks his head to the side. “Unless you don’t want me to?”

Dean’s smile is back. “No, I definitely want you to.”

“And we’re still on for the wrestling show next month, right?”

“Unless you don’t want to.”

“I definitely want to,” Seth answers.

“And going to a show once I’m in one?” Dean asks, feeling more hopeful than he probably should, because they’re technically not even dating yet. They’re hardly even more than friends with benefits. But he’s hopeful about it, anyway. Because he likes Seth a lot, and he’s the first person in a long time he doesn’t just want to fuck. He’s the first person in a long time he actually wants to spend time with.

“Oh, I definitely want that,” Seth replies, just as hopeful about things as Dean is. Maybe he needs to send a thank you to the guy that stood him up last month, he thinks as he watches Dean head off to the bathroom. If he’d shown up, Dean would have been nothing more than a disgruntled waiter to him and he’d never know just what he missed out on.


End file.
